


blackpool

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil celebrate ten years together





	blackpool

Phil is riding Dan. 

He can feel the hot hardness inside him, sliding up and down just that perfect amount, to the inch inside him as he bounces up and down with an unevenness that still feels good no matter what.

Dan’s hands are on his hips, gripping hard as they both let out little breathless pants with each tiny movement.

The bed they’re fucking on is creaking underneath them. It’s not their bed. It belongs to the hotel they’re staying in for the weekend, but it’s not the bed or the hotel Phil’s thinking about when Dan pushes his hips up and joins each downward bounce, hitting the spot just right.

His own dick gives a violent twitch, anticipating what’s to come soon if Dan continues to move his hips like that and reach that bundle of nerves deep inside him.

“Dan,” Phil mutters and it’s all he says.

He’s not extremely talkative in bed, and neither is Dan. They used to be, back when this was all new and fresh and things were unsure between them - back when everything was like a first touch.

Dan used to talk a lot during sex, talking about things he wanted and things he liked, and Phil would reply, babbling on just to keep the feeling going between them, still anxious that the passion could be ripped away from them if he didn’t keep up with that kind of energy right there and then.

But over the years Phil has grown to know what Dan likes; Phil knows what to do and what to focus on to get Dan feeling good. The feeling is mutual and both Dan and Phil knows this. He knows Dan will give Phil what he needs to get him hot and hard and no words need to be spoken to understand that.

Instead it’s breathy little pants and hot breath on even hotter skin.

Phil’s legs are burning with each bounce and he slows himself down to stop the cramping at his calves. He doesn’t have as much stamina as he once did like when they were younger, fucking like bunnies - but it doesn't matter anymore to him.

He grinds down on Dan feeling him buried to the hilt inside of him. He continues to grind, moving his hips with what little rhythm he thinks he has but it doesn’t matter. Dan’s grip on his sides get tighter with pleasure and Phil feels a sense of pride. He loves it when he knows he can drive Dan crazy like this. It’s always a good feeling, the feeling of skin against skin, bodies combined to almost become one.

Slow sex, fast sex, good sex and mediocre sex is all still amazing when it’s with Dan. Time has blessed him and he’s glad to have gotten to discover all of this with the man he loves.

Sometimes sex isn’t always great and sometimes it  _ is _ fantastic but he’s glad he’s gotten to experience it all with Dan.

Phil speeds his bounces up a little when his thighs have stopped hurting and he comes down hard after almost pulling all the way off.

They both moan at the same time and Dan’s head tilts back against the pillow. His hair is extra curly with the sweat that’s building up across his skin, and Phil can’t help but reach out and touch the rosy patch of skin that’s appeared on his chest right next to his nipple.

Dan looks up at him; eyes hooded and bottom lip bitten with pleasure.

“Yeah,” Dan whispers. It’s only one word but it means everything.

Phil looks him straight in the eyes, an entire conversation between them with a word passing his lips, and with all the energy he has, Phil rides him hard and fast.

He can feel if building now, starting in his balls until the warmth starts to build up and up and up, settling in his stomach, and when Dan lets out a high moan, pushing his hips up, pressing in as deep as he can, Phil feels the warmth tumble out of him as he comes across Dan’s flushes chest.

His dick is still twitching, dribbling out the last of his brains as Dan pushes deep inside him a final time, and with a low grunt, he’s coming too.

He lets out a few “ _ ah, ah, ah’s” _ as his orgasm comes to an end, and even though Phil can’t feel it to its full extent though the rubber of the condom, it still feels good just like the millions of orgasms they’ve shared before over the years.

Fatigue sets in; Phil definitely isn’t as fit as he used to be when it comes to sex. His mind flashes back to the early days when they’d roll around on sheets, all kind of positions they’d try just for the fun of it, because they could. Laying on his back or riding up and down was good enough for him these days.

There’s a hand patting as his bare ass, making a satisfying slapping sound and Phil grunts as he pulls off. 

His ass clenches around nothing as he rolls off of Dan and onto his side of the bed with a soft  _ oof. _

Dan’s still catching his breath when they turn their heads to face each other.

“You hungry?” Dan asks, his face is still red and his eyes are sparkly.

He’s pulling off the used condom off his softening dick and tying it off when Phil weakly props himself up on his elbows.

“Starved,” he tells him, watching Dan drop the physical evidence of their romp into the hotel room bin. It’s weirdly satisfying in a way.

They don’t usually wear condoms, but these sheets have to last two more nights and Phil always feels a little awkward having to ask for new fresh ones, as if he’ll have  _ ‘SEX’ _ stamped to his forehead when he goes downstairs and has to look the kind receptionist in the eye and ask for their dirtied up sheets to be stripped off and replaced.

Dan’s been to the bathroom and back to grab a damp cloth, wiping down Phil’s come off his bare chest as he walks back to the bed.

He tosses the cloth to Phil and flops down beside him.

“What do you fancy?” Dan asks as Phil gets down to cleaning himself off. He’ll need a shower later but right now his brain is frazzled and he’s tired.

“You,” he smirks before he throws the cloth onto the floor, uncaring for now. “Chips?”

Dan hums and smiles, before he leans forward and kisses Phil, missing his lips and managing to reach the corner of his mouth.

When he pulls away he’s smiling still.

“Chips it is.”

*

They find a place not too far from the hotel once they’re washed up and dressed again. 

“Sam’s Chippy,” Phil reads out loud as they approach it.

Dan wraps his coat tighter around themselves and they walk in.

The air is colder here, mainly because they’re not too far from the beach. Phil smiles.

“Shall we eat by the sea?” He asks in a quiet voice as they join the little queue of people. 

Dan looks at him and raises his brows.

“If you wanna freeze to death,” he scoffs with a smile. “Then sure.”

They move up in the line when Phil gives him a puppy looking pout.

“It’s romantic. We got chips on the beach last time,” he tells him in a quiet voice.

Dan doesn’t look bothered though about the use of the R word. Instead, he looks rather giddy, like he might start giggling.

He looks at Phil again. “Fine,” he says. “But I’m not looking after you if you catch a cold.”

Phil hums a laugh. “You will,” he shakes his head. “You always do.”

*

They get their chips in a paper bag and they walk to the beach.

The October air mixed with the sea breeze does make it a touch colder than what they’re used to back in the city of London, but once they reach their destination they find a bench and open up their newspaper of food.

They’re happily munching away at their dinner while watching the sun disappear behind clouds. It’s nowhere near the perfect sunset, but it’s good enough, Phil thinks, as he listens to Dan chew his food in his ear.

“Do you think we’ll be doing this when we’re old?” Phil asks.

Dan swallows down his food. “What? Having sex in Blackpool and then going out for chips?”

Phil laughs as he grabs a handful of chips. “No. Well, yes, that as well,” he says with a shake of his head. 

“I mean, do you think we’ll always come back to these places?”

He turns his head to look at Dan who looks back at him. 

“Places like Blackpool?”

Phil hums. “And Manchester. And the Isle.”

Dan grins. “We’ve got a lot of special places everywhere mate.” Then his face drops. “You’re not thinking of another world tour, are you?”

Phil snorts and shoves a chip in his gob, laughing as Dan’s face relaxes.

“No,” Phil says. “God, no. That was… that was tiring.”

Dan hums in agreement, the pair of them look back out to sea.

“I’m glad we did though,” Phil says after some time.

He looks at Dan who gives him a warm smile. 

“Same. I like it here though. We could be on a warm sunny beach in Australia right now but we’re here in freeze-your-tits-off Blackpool.”

Phil splutters a laugh; he’s not sure when Dan’s crudeness will ever stop catching him off guard but he’s not sure he ever wants it to stop.

“Because it’s like, romantic, innit?”

Dan laughs, loudly, tipping his head back before he almost chokes on a chip, and they both end up giggling.

“Well romantic,” Dan says once they’ve calmed down.

“Anywhere with you is good,” Phil says in a quiet voice.

A few people walk up and down on the beach, and they can just about hear the sound of lapping waves. It’s peaceful. He understands why his mum enjoys the ocean so much and why she decided to live on an island with his dad.

Maybe someday he’ll have that with Dan; a place that’s peaceful and quiet and all theirs.

“Do you wanna retire?” Phil asks and Dan’s eyes go wide before he laughs again.

“I’m too young,” he says, then he quickly adds. “You can though.”

Phil playfully rolls his eyes at him.

“Shut up. You’re almost thirty,” he says teasingly.

But it’s like it hits him all at once: Dan  _ is _ almost thirty. They’ve almost grown old together. He’s watched Dan grow and change and get taller and bigger and better in every sense.

The last time they were here, they were so small. They were young and dumb and soaking up that honeymoon phase feeling making everything feel squishy and good.

It’s strange how a tiny part of that never fully went away.

“Shush,” Dan’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. “We’re not old,” Dan dismisses him.

“Uh huh,” Phil says, like he doesn’t agree and he gets an elbow to the ribs because of it.

“Shut it!” Dan squawks, frightening a few of the lingering seagulls away. “We still do young people stuff.”

Phil raises a brow at him, almost accusingly.

“We have fun hotel sex and we go on fun beach chips dates.”

Phil huffs a laugh. “Yeah, for our ten year not-official just yet anniversary,” Phil tells him and Dan laughs.

Phil hums. Ten years. It’s a long time. A person could have been born and gone to school during that whole time. It could be an entire dogs lifespan. He’s had houseplants that only live for a fraction of that amount.

“Phil?” Dan says, his voice is quiet and their chips are cold now. 

“Yeah?” Phil says back.

They look out at the horizon where the water is shimmering with the reflection of the last rays of the sun that cling on for a few more hours.

They both look back at each other.

“I wanna retire with you,” Dan tells him. “Because I wanna grow old with you. Even though thirty isn’t old.”

Phil blinks at him before he grins, unable to help it.

“Good. We have a while then, don’t we? Until we get proper old, hm?”

Dan nods, picking up a chip and guiding it to Phil’s mouth. He eats it without question.

“Will you still take me to Blackpool even when we’re old and we can afford Australia?”

Phil nods. His heart feels mushy right now and he’s not sure if it’s the endorphins still buzzing in his head from earlier, or if it’s the chips or the sea air of just purely  _ Dan _ but he feels the feeling in his chest, like soup. And it feels warm despite the cold air at his skin.

“I’ll still take you to Blackpool. We’ll have all the hotel sex in the world and as many chips as you want,” Phil tells him.

Dan’s eyes glisten and his smile goes wide. He looks at the sea again.

“Good,” he croaks. “Sounds like a fantastic plan.”

And it is. Because with Dan, any plan is fantastic.

They always have been.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @ watergator


End file.
